Kuroko The Explorer!
by BakaEroNingen
Summary: Untuk menghabiskan waktu, Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko memutuskan untuk menonton serial "Kuroko The Explorer!" yang dibintangi teman-temannya sendiri. Dan terpilihlah episode "Yukimaru's Sweet Seventeen" yang baru dirilis kemarin pagi. Mari ikuti perjalanan Kuroko bersama pelihara –temannya, Nigou! Penasaran? Monggo mampir dan selamat membaca.. 'W')/d


Terlihatlah dua remaja cantik, yang satu bersurai _smooth pink_ , dan yang satunya lagi bersurai _brunette_. Keduanya mendesah bosan sambil selonjoran di atas karpet berbulu berpola polkadot warna-warni. Semua koleksi film terbaru sudah mereka tonton. _Jungle Doujinshi_ , _Now You Ngintip Me 2_ , _The Conjuranjay 2_ , _Finding Doi_ , _Ada Apa Dengan Mantan? 2_ (cie baper), _Nanas Kumal_ juga sudah mereka tonton. Kabarnya kedua gadis ini insomnia karena bangunnya kesiangan. Maklum, namanya liburan, tidur jam 4 pagi, bangun jam 4 sore. Ah ya, karena liburan yang panjang, Aida Riko memutuskan menginap di rumah Momoi Satsuki selama tujuh hari ke depan. Keluarga Momoi sedang berlibur ke rumah mereka yang berada di Cirebon dan Momoi malas ikut. Katanya ia tak mau bertemu kakek tetangga yang selalu mengomentarinya atau berkata seperti.. " _Ah, Satsuki-chan bohay sekali_ ", atau.. " _Kapan-kapan Satsuki-chan gendong kakek dong_ ". Karena itulah, Satsuki malas berlibur ke kampung.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk huaahh!", kini Riko tengah berguling-guling di atas karpet yang lembut.

"Nonton western movie sudah bosan, nyanyi juga bosan", benar, sesudah menonton, mereka berdua bernyanyi-nyanyi heboh, bahkan berjoget-joget dengan lagu dugem sudah mereka lakukan.

"Hmm, mau nonton Kuroko The Explorer? Seharusnya sih, hari ini sudah ada di channel **PelangiVarokah** , _BlueTube_ ", saran Momoi. Channel **PelangiVarokah** dirintis oleh teman-temannya di klub basket. Subscribernya juga banyak sekali, yakni sekitar lima puluh juta pelanggan. Luar biasa bukan?

"Leh ugha. Jangan pakai kuota ku, lagi krisis nih. _Bolot 4G_ mu masih banyak kan kuotanya?",

"Masih banyak kok, tenang saja. Tiap bulan ku isi 100GB untuk baca _doujinshi_ dan download anime sampai puas HAHAHA!",

Laptop besar dinyalakan dan disambungkan dengan koneksi modem. Dibukanya situs _BlueTube_ , dan benar saja. Di kolom Trending Topics paling atas terdapat video yang diunggah oleh **PelangiVarokah** yang berjudul " **Kuroko The Explorer!: Yukimura's Sweet Seventeen** ". Padahal baru diunggah 18 jam yang lalu, dan viewersnya sudah mencapai satu juta penonton. Luar biasa. Riko dan Momoi duduk bersisian, tak sabar menonton teman-temannya.

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

 **Kuroko The Explorer! – BakaEroNingen**

 **Kuroko's Basketball – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dora The Explorer! – Nick Jr.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Parody, Humor**

 **Warning: AU Indonesia (tidak terlalu), OOC, TradeMark diplesetkan, Bokushi Akashi with Oreshi Looks, Talking Animals, Chara Fandom lain nyelip :b, Sedikit bumbu BL/Shounen Ai, Garing, Typos**

 **Summary:** Untuk menghabiskan waktu, Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko memutuskan untuk menonton serial "Kuroko The Explorer!" yang dibintangi teman-temannya sendiri. Dan terpilihlah episode "Yukimaru's Sweet Seventeen" yang baru dirilis kemarin pagi. Mari ikuti perjalanan Kuroko bersama pelihara –temannya, Nigou!

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

"Hai, aku Kuroko. Dan itu temanku Nigou. Maukah kalian bermain bersama kami?", nampak seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ bersama anjing peliharaannya yang sedang bermain bola bersama di pekarangan depan rumah. Tiba-tiba, ponsel pintar si pemuda bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pemuda itu. Ia menghentikan aktivitas melempar bolanya dan akhirnya mengundang tanda tanya si anjing, Nigou.

 **LIME**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Minna, hari ini pukul 14:00, kalian harus sudah tiba di acara sweet seventeen kuda putihku, Yukimaru. Pakailah pakaian yang pantas dan rapi. Kutunggu di halaman belakang Rumah Adat Akashi, Desa Cabe Rakuzan.

 _10:30_

"Wah, Akashi-kun mengundangku dan Nigou untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yukimaru. Sebaiknya aku lekas bersiap", untuk dari sini, Desa Susu Seirin, menuju Desa Cabe Rakuzan butuh banyak waktu dengan berjalan kaki. Sekarang jarum jam tangan digitalnya memperlihatkan 10:31. Akhirnya, pemuda itu memutuskan menyudahi acara bermainnya.

"Ayo Nigou, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara ulang tahun Yukimaru-kun", ajak Kuroko pada rekannya.

"Oh iya! Hari ini kan ultahnya dia. Apa yang kau beri padanya sebagai hadiah, Cuya-chan?", tanya Nigou.

"Belum tau. Teman-teman, menurut kalian, aku harus memberi Yukimaru kado apa?", tanya Kuroko pada penonton.

* * *

"Yukimaru itu kudanya Akashi kan?", tanya Riko pada Momoi.

"Yup. Kok Tetsu-kun mikirnya susah sih? Kasih aja dia rumput import sabana Afrika. Pasti Yukimaru senang", jawab Momoi.

* * *

"Aku akan merangkai bunga untuk Yukimaru-kun. Bagaimana denganmu, Nigou?", masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyediakan hadiahnya dari jauh-jauh hari, hehehe",

"Yukimaru-kun sahabatmu juga sih ya. Lalu, apa benda itu?",

"Aku memberinya kacamata kuda dengan model terbaru, kata Teppei-chan namanya kacamata _Korea_ ",

" _Sou ka_ , Yukimaru-kun pasti senang", Nigou menyalak senang sebagai jawaban.

Nigou kemudian mengelilingi pekarangan untuk membantu Kuroko memetik bunga yang indah. Setelah jumlah bunga yang telah dipetik dirasa cukup, Kuroko mengajak Nigou untuk duduk di kursi ayunan. Nigou berinisiatif untuk mengambil benang dan gunting. Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan lengkap, mereka mulai merangkai. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, dalam waktu lima belas menit, rangkaian bunga telah selesai. Hening sejenak, Kuroko menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak tau berapa diameter leher Yukimaru.

"Tenang saja Cuya-chan. Kalau pun rangkaian itu tidak muat di leher Yuki-kun, dia bisa menggunakannya sebagai mahkota!", seru Nigou yang tampak dapat membaca raut resah pada sorot mata Kuroko. Setelah mendengar perkataan Nigou, Kuroko menghela napas lega.

Kacamata kuda yang telah dibungkus rapi beserta rangkaian bunga yang telah dibungkus koran dimasukkan kedalam ransel berwarna biru, "Am nyam nyam nyam nyam, _delicious_!"

Waktunya mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu agar nantinya ia tiba tepat waktu.

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

Setelah dirasa semua beres, Kuroko dan Nigou berangkat sesudah pintu rumah dikunci rapat. Lihatlah Kuroko tampak tampan dengan rambut yang dipoleskan dan ditata dengan _pomed gel_ , kaos putih dibalut kemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans _navy blue_ , juga sneakers bermodel _trendy_. Sedangkn Nigou, ia mengenakan jas khusus anjing yang dihiasi dengan dasi pita dan sepatu pantofel hitam khusus anjing. Oh, mereka tidak tau arah. Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan?

"Kami ingin ke Rumah Adat Akashi, tapi kami tidak tahu arah. Pada siapa kita minta bantuan saat kita tidak tahu arah?", tanya Kuroko.

"Peta!", seru Nigou.

"Peta. Itu Benar. Peta bisa memberi tau kita cara pergi ke Rumah Adat Akashi. Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Maukah kalian melihat peta untuk mencari jalan ke Rumah Adat Akashi? Katakan peta!", ujar Kuroko dengan _flat expression_ nya seperti biasa.

"Katakan peta! Katakan peta!", pekik Nigou.

* * *

"PETA COEG!", teriak Momoi dan Riko yang mulai agak emosi.

Visual berubah, dimana peta yang memiliki wajah dan berlatar hijau sedang bergerak-gerak dengan sumringah dan bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang.

"Kalau kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat. Aku peta, aku peta. Kalau kau mencari tempat, akulah yang kau cari, aku peta! Aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta!", objek jejadian tersebut menyudahi nyanyian falsnya. Yah, sebenarnya peta itu semacam lembaran, bukan orang. Abaikan abaikan.

"Kuroko dan Nigou ingin tau jalan menuju Rumah Adat Akashi untuk menghadiri acara Sweet Seventeen Yukimaru", lanjut sang Peta. Kemudian, _background_ berganti menjadi lokasi-lokasi dengan simbol tertentu yang dihubungkan dengan jalur yang berbeda warna.

"Nah, aku tahu jalan menuju Rumah Adat Akashi. Pertama, kalian harus melewati Ladang Terong", terung-terung membentuk lingkaran dengan spanduk 'SENPAI, NOTICE ME!'. Sungguh garing.

"Setelah itu, kalian harus melewati Sungai Hiu", munculah hiu-hiu bergigi tajam yang dikendarai dua orang dari fandom yang berbeda. Kisame Hoshigaki dan Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

"Yang berambut ungu kemerahan kece beud!", komentar Riko.

"Hu'uh. Tak kusangka mereka bisa berkolaborasi dengan Rin-chan", sahut Momoi.

* * *

"Lalu, Rumah Adat Akashi!", Akashi melambaikan tangan dengan gunting merah pemberian Midorima di tangannya.

"Tapi ingat, hati-hati dengan pencuri. Jadi, katakan pada Kuroko. Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi", simpul sang peta.

"Katakan bersamaku! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi!", kata peta berulang-ulang sehingga membuat perempatan siku pada sudut kepala Riko.

"Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi!", sungguh, Riko ingin membakar laptop itu sekarang juga.

Visual berganti lagi, kini Kuroko dan Nigou yang masih berdiri depan gerbang rumah menjadi sorotan.

"Bagaimana cara menuju ke Rumah Adat Akashi?", Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya. Momoi pun ikutan gregetan. Bahkan ia dan Riko sudah hafal betul jalurnya.

Tiga kotak imaginer yang bergambar seperti di peta tadi muncul kembali.

"Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi!", seru Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar dan Nigou dengan bersemangat.

"Pertama kita melewati Ladang Terong", kotak pertama _zoom in-out_.

"Menyeberangi Sungai Hiu", kotak kedua _zoom in-out_.

"Begitulah cara kita sampai ke Rumah Adat Akashi untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yukimaru-kun", Akashi di _zoom in-out_ , wah tamvan.

"Jadi, kita harus pergi melewati Ladang Terong dulu", Nigou tersenyum dan ikut melangkah di sisi Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Nigou kembali menghadap layar. "Kalian melihat Ladang Terong?", tanda panah imaginer menunjuk ke sisi timur laut. "Ya, itu dia Ladang Terong!", sahut Nigou.

"Let's go! Ayo kita hadiri pesta Yukimaru-kun", ajak Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Dan ingat, berhati-hatilah terhadap si pencuri", kini raut wajah Nigou menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Ayo katakan bersama! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi!", kemudian Nigou terkikik geli dan Kuroko beserta Nigou memulai nyanyiannya.

"Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya", secara bersama-sama mereka melantunkan melodi.

"Ayo kita kesana", nyanyi Nigou dan, "Ku tau kita pasti bisa!", lanjut Kuroko.

"Mau kemana kita?", tanya Kuroko.

"Rumah Adat Akashi!", jawab Nigou.

"Mau kemana kita?", kali ini Nigou yang bertanya.

"Rumah Adat Akashi. Mau kemana kita?", nyanyi Kuroko. Uh, Momoi dan Riko sedang berusaha menahan emosi sejak diulang-ulangkannya rute lokasi hingga ke tujuan. Tapi, karena Kuroko dimata mereka sangat membuat _kokoro doki-doki,_ dengan sabar diikutinya petualangan Kuroko bersama Nigou.

"Mau kemana kita? Rumah Adat Akashi! Mau kemana kita? Rumah Adat Akashi! Hahaha hihihi", nyanyi mereka bersama, bedanya, Nigou bersemangat dan antusiasme terselip pada penuturan nada, sedangkan Kuroko bernada datar.

"RUMAH ADAT AKASHI!", seru keduanya bersama-sama sebelum mereka mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Mereka memasuki kawasan Ladang Terung. Di sudut lahan, terlihat pemuda bersurai ungu berpostur tinggi besar sedang memakan makanan dalam kemasan bertuliskan, 'Keripik Terung Super (Rasa Cabe)'. Dan disana juga terdapat sosok lain bersurai raven dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Murasakibara-kun? Himuro-kun?",

" _Are_ Kuro-chin? Nigou-chin?", isi dari snack itu kini telah sepenuhnya habis.

"Oh, Kuroko dan Nigou, halo", sapa Himuro dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian belum berangkat?", tanya Nigou memastikan.

"Ah, aku sedang memetik terong sebentar karena hari ini harinya panen. Kalau tak kupetik sekarang, bisa saja terong itu dicuri Haizaki kan?", terung terakhir akhirnya mendarat manis di keranjang anyam. Kemudian, Himuro mengambil bungkusan kosong bekas keripik yang Murasakibara makan dan berjalan ke dalam rumah untuk menyimpan hasil panen. Setelah pintu rumah dikunci rapat, Himuro mengajak Murasakibara untuk bergegas.

"Atsushi, mari kita berangkat. Kuroko, Nigou, bolehkah kami bergabung bersama kalian?", Murasakibara dan Himuro akhirnya berada di jalur untuk berjalan, bukan di dalam rentangan ladang seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja Himuro-kun", kemudian, mereka bertiga –empat (termasuk Nigou) menapaki jalan.

"Kita berhasil melewati Ladang Terung. Ayo Cuya-chan, kita harus cepat", Nigou mengajak Kuroko untuk bergegas lebih cepat. Baru setengah jalan, mereka mendapati pemuda bersurai _yellow gold_ sedang _selfie_ di bawah pohon beringin yang letaknya tujuh meter dari ladang terung. Setelah puas _take photo,_ pemuda itu mengusap layar ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat hasil yang lain.

"Kise-chin?", mendengar suara Murasakibara, yang dipanggil Kise menoleh dan Kuroko beserta Nigou juga Himuro mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Kuroko-cchi!", pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ dipeluk erat hingga sulit menghirup Oksigen. Ah, sepertinya Nigou dan lainnya dilupakan Kise. Padahal yang menyapanya Murasakibara. Menyadari Kuroko agak sulit mengambil nafas, Kise melepas pelukannya.

"Kise-kun, kau juga sedang perjalanan menuju Rumah Adat Akashi?", yang ditanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kenapa kau malah _selfie_ disini?", tanya Nigou kemudian.

"Ah itu, banyak yang bilang, di pohon beringin ini angker. Jadi aku ingin membuktikan kebenarannya saja", lanjut Kise. Saat itu juga, Himuro menyuruh Kise untuk memeriksa kembali hasil jepretan foto diri nya. Dan yang membuat Kise terbelalak adalah sosok hitam menyembul di atas bahu Kise dan terlihat samar-samar. Kise pun menjerit, mereka semua berlari terbirit-birit.

"TUNGGU TETSU! KISE! MURASAKIBARA! ANJ –NIGOU!", suara teriakan terdengar saat mereka mulai berlari. Mendengar namanya masing-masing dipanggil, mereka semakin kencang berlari. Jangan-jangan hantu penunggu beringin murka karena terganggu oleh keberadaan mereka. Tiba-tiba, mereka serentak menghentikan langkah lari mereka dengan nafas terengah. Tunggu, suara tadi terdengar familiar..

"Aomine-kun/Mine-chin/Aomine/Aomine-chan(anjay)/Ahominecchi?!", pekik mereka bersamaan. Pria yang dipanggil Aomine berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Ternyata yang tadi memanggil mereka bukanlah hantu, tapi Aomine.

"Apa sih yang kalian lihat di ponsel Kise sampai histeris begitu?", Aomine juga terengah, baru juga ia ingin menepuk pundak Kise tadi, satu langkah lagi.. dan mereka lari.

"Ini.. Eh? Ini kan Aomine-cchi ssu", Kise baru menyadari bahwa sosok buram di fotonya adalah Aomine yang ikut terjepret dari kejauhan.

"Tadi kami pikir kaulah penunggu pohon beringinnya", lanjut Himuro.

"Tapi memang benar aku pemilik pohon beringin itu! HA!",

 _Krik.._

 _Krik.._

 _Krik.._

Tawa keras yang keluar dari hanya satu orang membuat suasana garing. Aomine mulai merasa canggung setelah ia selesai tertawa, karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tertawa selain dirinya.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya?", Kuroko kembali menjalani perannya. Tiga buah kotak imaginer kembali muncul di depan layar. "Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi"

"Kita sudah melewati Ladang Terong, jadi berikutnya kita ke.. Sungai Hiu!", hiu-hiu bergigi tajam nyengir memperlihatkan giginya, dan terlihat Kisame dan Rin duduk di punggung hiu masing-masing.

"Kalian melihat Sungai Hiu?", tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Dimana?", tanya Himuro ikut andil.

* * *

"Disana Himuro-kun!", tunjuk Momoi pada pojok kanan atas layar.

* * *

"Hm, aku tak bisa melihatnya", lanjut Nigou.

* * *

"Ya jelas tak bisa lah. Kau saja menghadap layar, makanya kau tak tau dimana sungainya, dasar bodoh", sindir Riko dengan pedas.

* * *

Kemudian, mereka menoleh kearah utara. "Loh, dimana sungainya?", tanya Aomine lagi.

* * *

"Itu disono, dasar Dai-chan pea!", Momoi menusuk-nusuk layar laptopnya, ia sudah muak. Kemudian panah imaginer menunjuk ke pojok kanan layar.

* * *

"Ah, kau benar. Disana Sungai Hiu", kata Kuroko.

"Ayo! Ayo kita hadiri pesta Yuki-kun! Katakan bersamaku! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi! Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya", nyanyi Kuroko dan Nigou lagi bersama-sama.

"Ayo kita kesana", lanjut Aomine yang entah sejak kapan hapal lagu tersebut.

"Ku tau kita pasti bisa ssu!", kini Kise melanjutkan.

"Mau kemana kita?", tanya Himuro.

"Rumah Adat Aka-chin", jawab Murasakibara.

"Mau kemana kita?", tanya Nigou. Ah Momoi lama-lama bosan. Akhirnya ia mempercepat video beberapa detik hingga mereka sampai di pinggir Sungai Hiu. Dan mereka disambut oleh Kisame dan Rin dengan kedua hiunya.

"Saya Kisame"

"Saya Rin"

"Kami berdua.."

"BEDA FANDOM! HAHAHA!", sumpah garing,

"Ehem", "Jadi kalian mau menyeberangi sungai ini?", tanya Rin. Diluar layar tampak Momoi dan Riko yang menjerit histeris melihat tubuh atletis Rin Matsuoka yang hanya mengenakan celana renang.

"Benar. Bagaimana cara kita melewati sungai ini?", tanya Kuroko. Kisame kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Kalian mempunyai empat pilihan"

"Pertama, berenang. Kedua, menunggangi hiu. Ketiga, melompati sungai ini. Dan terakhir, menggunakan perahu"

"Bagaimana kalau Murasakibara menjadi penampang dan kita menyeberang dengan memijaki badanmu? Toh lebar sungainya pas dengan tinggimu"

"Akan kuhancurkan kau dengan kedua tanganku, Mine-chin", aura di sekitar Murasakibara berubah dan Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tak bisa lompat jauh. Nigou pun begitu", ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi aku juga tak mau berenang. Nanti badanku gatal-gatal ssu. Bisa saja air sungai ini kotor", timpal Kise sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tak mau menunggang hiu. Bau amis dan licin. Nanti kalau kita terjatuh dan tenggelam bagaimana?", kata Himuro.

"Sebenarnya kedalaman sungai ini 'hanya' lima meter", Kisame yang memang pernah bersemedi di dasar sungai itu memberi info.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya pilihan mana yang harus kami pilih?", tanya Kuroko.

"Pilihan terakhir? Bagus", ucap Aomine.

"Kalau begitu pilihan terakhir jatuh pada perahu. Mari kuantar ke perahu", tawar Rin dan disetujui mereka.

Sesampainya di tempat kumpulan perahu, Rin pamit dan meninggalkan mereka. Kemudian, mereka mendapati pemuda bersurai _raven_ belah tengah sedang duduk di pinggir sungai dan diluar bagian depan perahu.

"Takao-kun?", sapa Kuroko.

"Oh, hai semuanya!", sapa Takao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Shin-chan. Apa kalian mau bergabung bersamaku?", anggukan diterima sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, kenapa perahu ini tidak ada dayungnya ssu?", tangan terarah kearah perahu kosong tanpa dayung.

"Oh itu, Shin-chan yang membawanya kemarin, katanya itu _lucky item_ nya. Hari ini dia akan membawanya kok. Ah, itu dia. Shin-chan!", Takao melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda bersurai _verdant_ yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Semuanya disini? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat _na-nodayo_ ", ajak Midorima dengan empat buah dayung yang dijinjing.

 _Tsk tsk tsk_

"Kalian dengar itu?", tanya Takao.

"Kedengarannya seperti Haizaki-cchi si copet ssu",

"Jika kalian melihat Haizaki-kun katakan 'Haizaki'", nada datarnya menginstruksi.

Pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ itu kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengintip kembali.

"Kalian melihat Haizaki?", tanya Himuro dan mereka menggeleng.

"Dimana?", tanya Nigou lagi.

* * *

"Argh! Itu di belakang si Murasakibara", Riko menggeram frustasi. Ia emosian nonton film ini. Tapi, ia juga penasaran sampai akhir.

"Itu disana!", tunjuk Takao ke belakang Murasakibara.

"Kita harus mengatakan Haizaki jangan mencuri!", lanjut Nigou ketika tangan Haizaki sudah berusaha menggapai Midorima. Mendadak Midorima menjadi seperti Sakamoto yang pandai menghindar.

"Haizaki jangan mencuri! Haizaki jangan mencuri!", ucap mereka bersamaan.

" _Urusai baka_!", sahut Haizaki yang sedang berusaha mencuri dayung yang dipegang Midorima. Dengan sigap, entah sejak kapan keempat dayung tersebut terselip di dalam pakaian Midorima.

"Haizaki ja –", belum sempat selesai melarang, muncul pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni hitam yang miring dan berbibir something.

"Aduduh! Sakit Nijimura, _baka_!", pria itu menjewer Haizaki dan membawanya menjauh.

"Maafkan kelakuan tetanggaku ya", Nijimura memaksa Haizaki menunduk untuk minta maaf. Kemudian Haizaki di seret oleh Nijimura dengan pemberontakan.

"Ya, ampun!", pekik Haizaki selanjutnya.

"Aku mau kita naik perahu saja, lebih romantis!", yang diseret meronta dan meraung tak terima.

"Tapi helikopter kita sudah menunggu!", aksi penyeretan berakhir di bagian kiri helikopter, dan Haizaki pun dilempar ke atas helikopter. Sekelebat penyesalan muncul pada batin Kuroko dan teman-temannya.

'Seharusnya biarkan saja Haizaki mengambil dayungnya dan kita menumpang helikopter Nijimura-senpai', batin mereka penuh sesal setelah helikopter yang dimaksud melayang tinggi di udara.

"Nah teman-teman, apa kalian melihat dayung?", tanya Kuroko.

* * *

"Argh, itu di dalam pakaiannya Midorin, Tetsu-kun", helai rambut diacak-acak frustasi.

"Aih, lama-lama aku gedeg sendiri nontonnya", timpal Riko.

* * *

Panah imaginer menunjuk Midorima, "Kalian benar. Dayung itu ada di dalam pakaian Midorima-kun"

Midorima mengeluarkan dayungnya dengan hati-hati, namun, sesaat terdengar suara.

"Tunggu aku Kuroko!", sosok bersurai _dark red_ itu berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan disambut para penumpang perahu dengan ramah. Ia adalah Kagami Taiga, tetangganya Kuroko. Kuroko pikir, Kagami telah berangkat lebih dulu sebelum dirinya, karena itu, mereka tidak berangkat bersama.

"Nah, untuk membuat perahu ini bergerak, kita harus mendayung. Lakukan bersamaku!", gerakan memutar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat kearah depan diikuti semua temannya.

"Ayo dayung! Dayung! Lebih kuat! Dayung! Dayung! Dayung!", ah.. semangat masa muda memang indah. Akhirnya setelah tiga menit mendayung, mereka sampai di seberang sungai. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak setelah perahu tertempat rapi di bibir sungai.

" _Excellent_!", pekik Nigou.

"Selanjutnya kemana, Kuro-chin?", tiga kotak imaginer muncul kembali di layar.

"Ladang Terong, Sungai Hiu, Rumah Adat Akashi. Kita sudah melewati ladang, menyeberangi sungai, jadi berikutnya adalah.. Rumah Adat Akashi-kun", kotak berpenampilan Akashi dengan gunting diperbesar, ah tamvannya. Kotak-kotak tersebut kemudian menghilang.

"Kalian melihat Rumah Adat Akashi na-nodayo?",

* * *

"Aduh, kenapa Midorin ikutan geblek sih?!", gadis bersurai _smooth pink_ itu memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya yang tak bersalah.

"Eh itu lihat dulu", tunjuk Riko pada layar.

* * *

"Itu disana", tunjuk Aomine ke sebelah timur laut.

* * *

"Wah, Dai-chan jadi pintar", tepuk tangan bangga dilakukan Momoi.

* * *

"Bukannya itu dedaunan?", tanya Kagami kemudian.

"Ah ya benar juga. Sebenarnya aku hanya asal menunjuk", Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Riko dan Momoi _facepalm_. Dasar Ahomine.

Kemudian panah imaginer menunjuk dedaunan hingga rumpunan dedaunan yang menutupi Rumah Adat Akashi terbelah dan tampaklah lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Ah, benar kata Mine-chin. Itu disana", telunjuk besar menunjuk kearah yang ditunjuk Aomine tadi.

"Nah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita berangkat. Kita harus cepat!", kini Nigou memimpin barisan. Dan mereka kembali memulai nyanyiannya. "Ayo kawanku, ayo semua –", nyanyian menyebalkan di _skip_ Momoi. Ia bosan mendengar nyanyian sumbang si anjing.

"Oh tidak", tiga langkah lagi dan mereka semua jatuh ke dalam jurang, sedangkan Rumah Adat Akashi ada di seberang.

"Ini si peta _trusted_ atau tidak? Kenapa aku merasa ditipu-tipu?", baru kali ini Kuroko menyuarakan protes. Tiba-tiba, sebuah helikopter mendarat lima meter dari mereka. Insting manusia mereka berjalan, helikopter dihampiri sekumpulan manusia berbeda warna surai. Oh senangnya mereka mendapat ajakan masuk ke dalam helikopter. Setelah satu persatu menduduki _seat,_ mereka merasa harus tetap waspada terhadap..

"Haizaki jangan mencuri!", pekik semuanya bersamaan ketika tangan Haizaki mulai menggapai tas Kuroko yang di depannya. Menyadari itu Nijimura menempatkan tangan Haizaki ke belakang dan mencengkram pergelangannya dengan erat. "Diam dan jangan berulah jika kau masih ingin berjalan normal esok hari", mereka bukanlah remaja polos –kecuali Nigou yang berbeda spesies. Mereka tau betul makna perkataan Nijimura. Bahkan, pemuda bersurai _grey_ yang sedang mengendarai helikopter sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Nijimura sehingga helikopter sempat oleng.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di Rumah Adat Akashi. Pendaratan berjalan sempurna di rerumputan hijau pekarangan rumah itu. Untuk benar-benar sampai di halaman belakang, mereka harus menempuh satu kilometer lagi.

"Ah, kalian pasti para undangan Maru-chan", benar-benar Desa Cabe Rakuzan, baru sampai sudah dijemput _hode_.

"Aku Mibuchi Reo, _butler_ nya Sei-chan. Kalian boleh memanggilku Reo- _nee_ ", kedipan mata dan kibasan rambut yang menebarkan ketomb – tamvanan. Ia merogoh saku celana mengambil sesuatu. Sesuatu itu berupa botol berisi pil.

"Nigou, buka pakaianmu dong", pinta Mibuchi.

"Kyaa mesum! ", Nigou meronta-ronta digendongan Mibuchi yang berusaha membuka pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia menelusupkan pil tadi ke mulut Nigou yang terbuka saat protes. Kemudian, Mibuchi menurunkan Nigou dan.. Nigou menjadi berukuran besar, ukurannya sebesar helikopter.

"Nah, Nigou, tolong antarkan kami ya", pinta Mibuchi dengan kedipan genit.

* * *

"Ini yang edit siapa ya? Sungguh real", Riko terkagum dengan transformasi Nigou.

"Kurasa Mayuzumi-kun atau Akashi-kun", balas Momoi.

* * *

Dengan pasrah, Nigou merelakan tubuhnya ditunggangi mereka semua dan ia berlari hingga ke taman belakang. Satu persatu turun dengan merembeti kaki Nigou yang berambut lembut. Setelah semuanya menapak tanah, Nigou memakan pil lain yang diberikan Mibuchi dan ukurannya kembali normal. Pakaian Nigou yang tadinya disimpan pada saku jas Mibuchi dikeluarkan dan dipakaikan lagi olehnya. Kemudian mereka menuju meja kehadiran. Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan dan menuliskan nama masing-masing, mereka menemui Akashi beserta Yukimaru.

"Nah, kalian semua sudah hadir", Akashi menyalami mereka satu persatu. Setelah itu, mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Yukimaru.

"Ah, kado untukmu ada di dalam tas Cuya-chan", baru teringat akan kado setelah masing-masing menyerahkan kadonya.

"Kado untuk Yukimaru-kun ada di dalam ranselku. Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Maukah kalian memeriksa ranselku dan mencari kadonya? Kalian harus katakan ransel!", pengulangan disuarakan. Visual berubah menjadi latar hijau dengan ransel biru muda bermata bulat bergerak mengikuti irama musik.

"Ransel ransel, ransel ransel. Aku ransel terisi penuh, terisi barang ini dan itu.. Semua barang yang kau perlu tersedia hanya untukmu.. Ransel ransel, ransel ransel, yeah!",

"Hello! Aku punya banyak kado. Tapi Kuroko ingin kalian menemukan kado yang bersampul koran dan yang berbungkus merah", panah menunjuk kedua benda yang dimaksud.

"Kalian benar! _Excellent_! Nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam, _delicious_!", visualisasi kembali ke pesta Yukimura dan kedua kado di tangan Kuroko.

"Yukimaru-kun, ini dariku, dan ini dari Nigou", kado bepindah dari tangan ke punggung kuda putih itu.

"Wah, terima kasih! Aku sangat senang!", Yukimaru tersenyum senang dan mengajak mereka ke meja yang sudah terdapat kue hijau dua tingkat yang berhiaskan lilin '17' juga manik-manik yang dapat dimakan. Setelah menyanyikan lagu wajib dan peniupan lilin, pemotongan kue dimulai. Karena bentuk telapak tang –kaki Yukimura tak memungkinkan memotong kue, Akashi yang menggantikannya. Karena Akashi benci 'rumput' (laut), tangannya telah dilindungi sarung tangan karet dan ia memakai masker yang biasa dibagikan oleh pengemudi _Gojay_. Setelah kue terpotong, kue dibagikan. Kelihatannya rasanya aneh. Namun, karena Murasakibara sudah lapar, ia memakan kuenya.

" _Umai_..", gumamnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Mendengar itu, dengan mata tertutup mereka memakan kuenya masing-masing. Rasanya manis dan beraroma _matcha_. Saat sampai di lidah, _cream_ terasa melumer. Kemudian, Yukimura mengajak mereka makan.

Makanan yang dihidangkan semuanya berbahan dasar rumput. Rumput rebus, rumput tumis, rumput bakar, pepes rumput, rumput goreng, dan untuk pemanis ada pudding rumput juga _gress_ _cheese cake_. Melihat dan mencium aromanya saja cukup membuat mual, apalagi kalau dimakan, bisa-bisa mereka muntah. Namun, mempedulikan sopan santun, mereka menolak halus dengan alasan kenyang. Bahkan Murasakibara tak berani menyentuh hidangan tersebut karena hawa aneh menyelubungi makanan tersebut. Sekarang, waktunya bermain _games_.

"Nah, biar aku jelaskan permainannya. Kalian berdiri berjejer dan bentuklah huruf 'H-B-D Y-U-K-I-M-A-R-U' dengan bokong kalian secara berurutan. Nanti Yukimaru akan menilai bentukan siapa yang paling bagus dan yang paling buruk. Yang paling berbentuk akan mendapat hadiah, sedangkan yang paling buruk akan mendapat hukuman",

"Akashi-cchi _zurui_ ssu! Masa kau tidak ikutan!", protes si Kise namun ia mendapat tatapan mematikan yang menyiratkan, 'Kau berani membantahku, Ryouta?'

Tak berani melawan, mereka mengatur posisi.

Nijimura – Haizaki – Mayuzumi – Kise – Aomine – Midorima – Takao – Kuroko – Murasakibara – Himuro – Kagami, Nigou tidak ikut permainan ini karena ia memiliki kaki yang pendek sehingga susah untuk bergerak membentuk huruf. Minum pil? Lupakan, ukuran tubuhnya nanti terlalu besar dan menjadi sulit untuk melihat bentukan alfabetnya.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba, mereka memulai.

"Kalian kalau mau boleh ikuti kami kok. Mari kita lakukan bersama!", ajak Kuroko pada penonton.

"H," Nijimura membentuk huruf itu dengan baik.

"B", Haizaki agak sedikit kesulitan membentuk huruf kedua dalam alfabet karena ekor mainan pada celananya sedikit mengganggu.

"D", Mayuzumi membentuk huruf itu dengan agak kaku, ia merasa malu melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Y", Kise pun berhasil membentuknya.

Namun saat giliran Aomine..

 _Prett_

Dan bau busuk menginvasi indera penciuman. "Weh anjir! Aomine-cchi kentut ssu!", Kise rusuh sendiri dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya agar bau busuk itu hilang, tapi bukannya hilang, baunya malah menyebar, dan akhirnya semua yang ada di sana ikut mengibas-ngibas tangan untuk menghilangkan bau. Setelah baunya sudah menghilang, mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga selesai. Saatnya pengumuman.

"Untuk pembentuk terbaik adalah.. Kuroko!", tepuk tangan menyertai saat Yukimura menyerahkan hadiah berupa kaos pelangi bertuliskan 'AkaKuro Forever' dengan tulisan berwarna putih. Kuroko tersenyum dan berterima kasih kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Untuk yang terburuk adalah.. Aomine. Karena kau kentut sebelum membentuk huruf. Selain itu pantatmu malah terlihat membentuk lingkaran, bukan huruf 'U'", jelas Yukimaru.

"Nah untuk hukumannya, kuserahkan pada Akashi-sama!", nada suara Yukimaru terdengar girang, kalau Akashi mulai bertindak, kemungkinan buruk terjadi.

"Habiskan potongan pudding rumput disana, dan aku tak mau ada yang tersisa", seringai licik menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Nah teman-teman, berapa potong pudding yang harus dimakan Aomine? Mari hitung bersamaku!", ajak Nijimura yang menyeringai, bukan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh.. delapan.. sembilan.. sepuluh.. sebelas.. dua belas.. tiga belas.. empat belas! Empat belas pudding!", Aomine memucat, sebelum makan saja ia mual melihat hijau-hijau lumut itu, kesannya seperti melumat rambut Midorima.

Tangan ramping nan kokoh Mayuzumi memakaikan penutup mata pada Aomine, membantu agar ia tidak melihat pudding hijau yang membuat rasa mual muncul.

" _Ganbatte_ ", ucap Haizaki berbisik di telinga Aomine.

Dalam waktu lima belas menit, semua potongan pudding tersebut semua sudah dilahap perut Aomine. Penutup mata dilepas, dan Aomine izin ke toilet untuk muntah, rasanya lumayan waras, tapi tetap saja memualkan.

Acara telah selesai, mereka kini sedang menduduki kursi santai untuk menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Tetsuya, maukah kau menginap disini selama hanya tiga hari? Aku merindukanmu", efek senja sore hari membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Kuroko merona dan mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Akashi. Seakan sadar suasana, teman-temannya yang lain menghindar dari sana dan ikut bermain kejar-kejaran bersama dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis.

"Berhasil!", seru Kuroko yang kini berdiri dan membuat Nigou yang mendengarnya menghampiri Kuroko lalu ikut bernyanyi. Akashi melongo di tempat. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Ya, Kuroko bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Yey! _We did it_ , berhasil!", tiba-tiba yang tadi sedang kejar-kejaran ikut bernyanyi.

"Kita sudah melewati Ladang Terong dan menyeberangi Sungai Hiu", nyanyi Kuroko tanpa putus.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horay!",

"Kita menghadiri pesta Sweet Seventeen Yukimaru-kun", kini giliran Nigou yang bernyanyi tanpa putus.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horay!",

"Kita mengatakan 'dayung' di Sungai Hiu", lanjut Kuroko.

"Kita menghitung potongan pudding yang harus dimakan Aomine", sambung Kagami.

"Yeay! Wuuhh! Berhasil!", nyanyian diakhiri.

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

"Perjalanan kita menyenangkan hari ini. Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?", Kuroko berdiri di depan layar dan setia memasang tampang datarnya.

"Bagian yang paling kusuka belum terjadi. Mungkin kita bisa membuatnya 'menyenangkan' nanti 'malam' di 'kamarku', Tetsuya", seringaian terpatri lagi di paras tampan Akashi.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Akashi-kun. Aku bertanya pada penonton", jawab Kuroko dengan rona samar di pipinya.

* * *

"KYAA! AKU JUGA SUKA BAGIAN 'ITU'!", pekik Riko dan Momoi bersamaan.

* * *

"Aku juga suka bagian itu", balas Kuroko yang mengundang keambiguan.

* * *

"Wah! Tetsu-kun juga suka bagian 'itu'. Kau dengar kan Riko-tan?!",

"KYAA!",

* * *

"Bagian kesukaanku adalah saat kita bertemu karakter dari fandom lain di Sungai Hiu", timpal Nigou.

"Bagian kesukaanku adalah saat kedua pergelangan tangan Haizaki-kun dicengkram erat oleh Nijimura-senpai", lanjut Kuroko.

"Kami tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan kalian. Terima kasih sudah membantu", punggung dibungkukkan sebagai hormat terima kasih, dan acara berakhir.

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

ᴄ(•ᴥ•)ᴐ

 _Klik!_

"Ini adalah temanku, Koganei Shinji. Temukan Koganei Shinji!", dengan lihai, pemuda dengan bibir berbentuk 'W' bergelayut pada dahan pohon yang satu ke yang lain sebelum panah menyentuh dirinya. Sementara panah belum menyentuhnya, muncul nama-nama pemain.

CAST

Kuroko Tetsuya – Kuroko Tetsuya

Nigou – Izuki Shun (Voice)

Kise Ryouta – Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki – Aomine Daiki

Kagami Taiga – Kagami Taiga

Himuro Tatsuya – Himuro Tatsuya

Murasakibara Atsushi – Murasakibara Atsushi

Midorima Shintarou – Midorima Shintarou

Takao Kazunari – Takao Kazunari

Haizaki Shougo – Haizaki Shougo

Nijimura Shuuzou – Nijimura Shuuzou

Akashi Seijuurou – Akashi Seijuurou

Yukimaru – Hayama Koutarou (Voice)

Mibuchi Reo – Mibuchi Reo

Koganei Shinji – Koganei Shinji

Special Thanks

Story: Ogiwara Shigeshiro

Editor & Audio: Furihata Kouki

Setelah itu, panah tersebut berhasil menunjuk pada Koganei yang menandakan film telah selesai.

* * *

"Yah selesai. Aku paling suka bagian akhir-akhirnya hahaha! Kau mengerti maksudku kan Riko-tan?", laptop sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas khusus beserta pelengkapnya.

"Tentu saja!", gadis bersurai _brunette_ menguap.

"Tapi aku tak tau kalau Furihata bekerja sama dengan mereka", katanya lagi.

Momoi yang benar-benar mengantuk hanya sanggup mengangguk. Akhirnya mata keduanya tertutup (bukan untuk selamanya) dan mereka tertidur dengan senyum mengerikan pada wajah cantik mereka. Mungkin mimpi yang 'menyenangkan' itu menghampiri mereka.

 **END**

Halo semuanya.. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict kedua saya. Setelah mendapat respon baik dari fict pertama saya (Akashi's GrabCar?), saya jadi semangat nulis lagi. Ide menulis fict ini muncul begitu saja di kepala setelah saya menonton ulang Dora The Explorer bersama adik saya yang masih bayi. Bahkan saya gak ngerti kenapa bisa kepikiran Sungai Hiu -,- Padahal hiu hidupnya di laut bwahaha..

Akashi jarang muncul? Maafkeun daku, dia di fict ini memang nunggu kehadiran teman-temannya :3

Untuk pengucapan terung, di dialog menjadi 'Terong' dan pada teks menjadi 'Terung' hehehe

Saya agak puyeng menulis Yukimaru, mungkin ada yang terpleset menjadi Yukimura. Gomen kudasai .

Ah, saya juga kepikiran untuk mengetik cerita bersambung, jadi.. YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU! w

Berikut trademark yang diplesetkan:

 _Jungle Doujinshi –_ Jungle Book

 _Now You Ngintip Me 2 –_ Now You See Me 2

 _The Conjuranjay 2 –_ The Conjuring 2

 _Finding Doi_ – Finding Dory

 _Ada Apa Dengan Mantan? 2 –_ Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2

 _Nanas Kumal –_ Koala Kumal

 _BlueTube –_ YouTube

 _Bolot 4G –_ Bolt 4G

 _LIME -_ LINE

 _Pomed gel -_ Pomade

 _Gojay –_ Gojek

Mohon maaf bila disana terdapat kata-kata yang tidak berkenan, juga kalau misalkan ada kesamaan ide :)

KriSan diterima, tapi jangan _flame_ aku senpai :')

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mengapresiasikan fict saya hehehe..

 **Jadi.. berniat memberikan Favorite, Follows, atau Review?**

Salam garing,

 **BakaEroNingen**


End file.
